


Seeing Into Me

by wereleopard58



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could River see inside Badger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Into Me

Title Seeing Into Me  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 118  
Prompt 004  
Pairing (if any) Badger

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Firefly

How did she do that? He thought he was in charge, in control but that was until she arrived.

The young man had tried to protect her, to get her out of here and away from him that made him interested straight away. She was petite, attractive in an odd kind of way and when she first spoke it was nice to her the accent but then it changed.

It was as if she could see straight into his very soul, read his mind. He had never felt this vulnerable before, he would have preferred to be tortured because at least then he would never have felt this naked.

This waif of a girl, River. Who was she?

The End


End file.
